Little Bits and Pieces of Heaven
by Eirist
Summary: Little bits and pieces of anything and everything sometimes makes life complete. A ZoNa one-shot collection.
1. Sunflower

Disclaimer: One Piece (and its characters) belongs to Eiichiro Oda-sensei.

I have no beta-reader. Any grammatical and spelling errors are solely mine.

I really want to try writing something for this pairing. I just find Zoro and Nami's interactions really cute and entertaining. They really have a dynamic and rather explorable relationship and I can't help but try to exploit it.

* * *

**Little Bits and Pieces of Heaven**

**1: Sunflower**

* * *

He lazily opened an eye. Yawning, he stretched his arms over his head before shifting into a sitting position.

That was a damn really good nap.

Zoro yawned again and his good eye scanned the area in front of him. This is definitely not the Thousand Sunny's deck.

Where is he again?

It took him a full minute to survey his surroundings. Another two to realize that he had been walking in town earlier with the others and he turned towards the direction where the bars are supposed to be located (Usopp mentioned that the bars are in the West part of the town), then he lost sight of them and ended up here—under the shade of a tree, on top of the hill, in the middle of who-knows-where.

Why do the others get lost so much, he really had no idea.

He decided that it was about time to go back to the ship before the sun sets. He's not really looking forward to a mouthful of yak-yakking from their orange-haired navigator about his sense of direction—or lack thereof—once he comes back on the ship later than that.

He stood up, inserted his swords in his red sash and started walking along the road which he thinks will lead him back to town.

Half an hour later, the former pirate hunter is lost. Again.

He scratched his head. Damn it to hell and back! Where the hell is the road leading back to the town? Or better yet, to the ship?!

Groaning in frustration, he glanced to his left and right. He knows he is in a different place than where he had indulgingly taken his nap. He hadn't been here before... right?

Right. There was no field of flowers on the left side of the road in the previous place where he had come from; nor the view of the mountains from afar at the right side.

Choking back another groan he started walking again. The sun was about to set now; the sky's colors settling into a much warmer hue. He continued strolling along the road when his eye caught a flash of orange. He tilted his head towards the direction where he saw it.

Red, gold and orange colors tinge the vast sky giving out an illusion like the sky was on fire. Zoro found himself smiling at the view. It's rare to see the sun setting on the horizon of a field again since he spent his time mostly in the sea. He finds the view quite refreshing.

His gaze fell into the plants growing across the field. He realized that he was actually staring at a sunflower farm. The golden and red rays of the sun played with the yellow petals of the flowers creating a beautiful hue; creating an impression that the flowers don't have yellow petals but orange…

He approached the flowers and stared at it for a while. He reached out and touched one as gently as he can.

And suddenly he realized why his attention was caught by it. The orange color reminds him of their fiery, hot-tempered navigator.

_That witch… _he thought vilely.

He continued staring at the flower and found himself smiling a little despite himself.

_That stupid, irritating, frustrating, adorable witch…_

And she will surely, definitely rebuke him for being late, lost or anything she can think of just so she can raise that ridiculous debt of him once he gets back on the ship.

He gazed again at the field for a moment basking at the warm glow of the setting sun and the warm colors playing across the sky, reminding him of a certain _nakama_.

* * *

"Well finally! One of our idiots decides to show up!" Nami announced in a mocking tone as she saw the swordsman slowly climbing up on the Sunny. "Where the hell have you been, Zoro?! We were looking all over the place for you!" She shouted as she leaned on the railing of the ship.

When the swordsman did not answer, Nami frowned and rested her hands on her hips. Tapping her foot impatiently, she waited for Zoro to finally make it aboard so that she can give a good whack on that thick head of his.

She muttered a vile stream of curses under her breath. She is so damn annoyed with him right now and his silence is not helping. "Of all the idiotic things to… ARGH!" She stomped her foot exasperatedly. He got lost again. For the umpteenth time. That's the only possible explanation for this.

"_Ne_, Zoro," Chopper called. He was standing on the top of railing looking down at the green-haired lad. He was there for obvious reasons. From the way Nami was pissed off at their friend, she might decide to choke the life out of him and it's his duty as the ship's doctor and friend to save Zoro's life. They couldn't do very well in battle if they lose one of their strongest fighters, right?

"Where have you been?" The reindeer asked; his eyes round and big with wonder. "Dinner won't start without you and we were worried something happened to you. Are you hurt?"

Zoro smiled at their smallest shipmate as he boarded the Sunny. "Just strolling," he answered and patted the reindeer's head lightly.

"You don't need to worry about him Chopper," Nami said in a surly manner. "I'm sure he can kick the ass of anyone who will try to attack him." She frowned at the swordsman again.

"Hmph."

That response only served to make the navigator's temper flare more.

"Leave us Chopper!" Nami ordered and the reindeer automatically jumped off the railing to go somewhere else as long as it's far from Nami (who was now emitting a rather dark aura), forgetting the reason why he was there in the first place.

Zoro's eye followed the reindeer as he ran as fast as he could towards the sanctuary of the kitchen where the rest of the Straw Hats are.

"Oi, you don't have to scare him."

Nami choose to ignore his statement. "Where the heck have you been?" She asked again in an annoyed tone that is bordering to dangerous.

"What are you fretting for woman? I'm here already!" Zoro said exasperatedly. Nami really had a knack for getting on his nerves most of the time. "Quit your yawping!"

Nami exploded. "Of all the inconsiderate things to do Zoro! We were supposed to go out and shop for supplies! I asked you to come along so that you can help carry some of it and you just had to go and get yourself lost! Again! Do you have any idea how hard it is for me and Usopp to lug all that stuff around! I'm going to charge you for this you numbskull! Expect additional belis in your debt you idiot! Oh for the love of— "

Her outburst was cut off when Zoro shoved three sunflowers in front of her face.

A small choke of surprise escaped Nami's lips as her rant was brought to a halt abruptly by sheer shock. Time seemed to stop. Words were not forming in her head and her voice somehow disappeared. She felt her hands automatically reach for them as Zoro walked past her, mumbling something that made her blush before heading towards the galley for dinner.

Nami vaguely realized that she was now alone in the deck as she continued staring at the flowers in her hand.

What did Zoro say about them earlier when he whispered in her ear?

"_They reminded me of you when the sun was setting. It made them look like they have orange petals. Same color just like when sun plays with your hair." _

Nami brought the flowers near her cheek to feel their softness, her anger slowly dissipating at the unexpected display of affection from the green-haired lad.

That infuriating, stupid, always lost swordsman!

He got her. He really got her this time with that nonchalant attitude of his...

... with a twist of sweetness. Drat.

Maybe, just maybe, she wouldn't add any additional belis in his debt tonight for this.

* * *

_- The End -_

* * *

There all done. Do kindly READ and REVIEW please. Tell me what you think and thanks in advance!


	2. Curiosity Will Not Kill The Cat

Disclaimer: One Piece (and its characters) belongs to Eiichiro Oda-sensei.

I have no beta-reader. Any grammatical and spelling errors are solely mine.

Warning: OOC possible.

_They say curiosity kills the cat but I doubt if it will kill a dorobo neko here._

* * *

**Little Bits and Pieces of Heaven**

**2: Curiosity ****Will Not Kill The Cat **

* * *

"Why are you staring witch?"

Nami clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth in disapproval at the tone of the man in front of her.

"And again I ask you, why are you staring witch?" Zoro repeated the inquiry in a much irritated tone when he did not receive any answer from the orange-haired girl. He moved his head to the right so that he can look at his shipmate's face.

Nami just smirked at him in response. The Straw Hat's first mate is currently working up a sweat on the deck of the Thousand Sunny with his oversized weights. For whatever reason, the green-haired lad seems to be tired of the usual view inside the Crow's Nest that he decided to do his exercise on the deck.

The navigator took her sweet time in answering his question. She walked towards the railing of the Sunny's deck, resting her back against it as she crossed her arms in front of her. The night is not-so-young and she can hear different snoring coming from the male quarters. Not a single soul was outside the Sunny's deck except for them. She idly flipped her hair back as she watched the frown on the swordsman's face deepened with each passing second.

"What have you been doing these past two years Zoro?" She queried, ignoring the fact that Zoro had ask her a question first.

That got her a raised eyebrow and a rather startled expression.

She tapped a finger on her chin as if she was thinking. "I haven't gotten the chance to ask you that since we've been so busy from the moment we got reunited. But now..." she explained. "So, what have you been doing these past two years?"

Zoro glowered at her. "Tch, isn't it obvious woman? I was training."

"For two whole years?"

"Hnnn…"

"Every day for two whole years?"

"Yes…"

Nami smiled cheekily. "All work and no play makes Zoro a dull person," she teased.

Zoro scowled. "How about you woman? I don't think you've spent two whole years prancing about and doing nothing."

"Of course not! What do you take me for?"

"I figure that much," he muttered. "Now go away you witch. You're distracting my training."

The navigator pouted. Two years and he still hasn't changed a bit… still humourless and boring as ever.

"Must have been hell of a training you had Zoro." Nami commented after a few minutes of silence. Does he think he can easily dismiss her? Nuh-uh.

"Hmph." The swordsman grunted as he continued lifting his weights.

"Is that the reason why you are more… buff?"

Zoro stopped his movement. "More… buff?" He repeated uncertainly. "Huh?"

"What I meant is more muscular than before," Nami explained. "You seemed to be made of more muscles now…"

The swordsman just stared at her. What would be the appropriate response for the statement that Nami made?

Nothing. Silence would be the best option. And hopefully silence will also make her go away so that he can resume his training peacefully.

"You have like muscles over muscles over muscles…" Nami's voice trailed off as she observed him, casually tapping a finger on her cheek every now and then.

Zoro gritted his teeth. "Seems like I won't be able to do any training here," he muttered in an annoyed tone. He stood up and decided to go back to the confines of the Crow's Nest. There he can train peacefully without Nami grinning like a witch that she is and infuriating him to no end.

He shouldn't have left that place earlier. Damn.

"Can I touch them?"

"Huh?" His head snapped at the direction of the navigator.

"Your muscles," Nami repeated. "Can I touch them?"

A rather awkward silence engulfed them. What an absurd request! Zoro didn't know what to make it. Touch his muscles? What the hell? What the hell is she thinking?!

There's no way in hell she would have said that. She's joking right?

But judging from Nami's expression, she is actually serious.

"I don't think I heard you correctly," Zoro coughed to clear his throat, glancing away from his so-called _nakama_.

Why the heck is his face heating up?

Nami straightened from her position. "I asked if I can touch your muscles," she repeated firmly with a raised eyebrow. "Is there something wrong with that?"

Yes! Zoro wanted to shout at her face. There is a thousand, no, a million reason why her request is so wrong!

He should have known that Nami's bound to get crazy sooner or later. Did she hit her head too hard when she landed after Kuma sent her to _Kami_-knows-where?

This is the first time somebody ask him if SHE can touch HIS muscles.

It's so wrong in many, many levels.

"Is there a problem Zoro?" Nami queried with a frown on her pretty face.

"N-no-nothing." Zoro managed to sputter. Damn it. Two long years and this woman can still make him look and feel like a fool.

"Because you are so close to freaking out right now." The navigator pointed out.

She did not just observe that!

"I didn't know you can be such a girl," Nami shook her head with a laugh. "So much for being the demon pirate hunter."

That got his composure and tongue back. "Oi, you should hear how your request sounded. It's really weird."

Nami just shrugged. "What's the big deal? I'm just curious." She raised an eyebrow again and peered at his now red face. "Unless perverted thoughts are currently running in your mind right now… is that why you're blushing?"

Zoro was taken aback as Nami teasingly and suggestively grinned at him.

"I'm not that damned _ero_-cook!" He retorted, trying to save his face in this very awkward predicament. Damn Nami to hell and back!

"So can I?" Nami asked again. "I promise this is just pure curiosity and nothing much. No perverted shit. I'm not going to molest you or anything…"

Zoro nearly choked. Molest him? HIM?

"…so you can wipe off that blush on your face and face it like a man!"

He scowled irritably at her. "You're a pain in the ass woman!"

"Just a touch! It's not like I'm going to rape you or anything."

A low growl escaped Zoro's lips. Can he choke the life out of her right now? They can just get a new navigator, one who will not bully him with debts and threats. One who is not like this mikan-haired, evil incarnate witch.

But then Luffy and the rest of the crew will have his hide. Tch.

"Just a touch witch!" He barked at her. He should've have known he's going to fold and give in to her whims just to shut her up and get this over with. Why is he so adamant about it? A touch is just a touch. And she did say she was doing it out of curiosity right?

Maybe because he knows with Nami, it's never been black and white. And in the end there will always be a catch or something that would definitely leave him in a rather disastrous predicament.

Nami grinned cheekily at him. "Yep. Just a touch. Come over here so that I get to feel them."

He hesitated for a moment before approaching the navigator. He stood in front of her, his good eye trying to intimidate her into changing her mind.

"Quit glaring at me you idiot. It's not going to work on me." Nami said as she reached out to grab his hand to pull him closer to her.

If only he had that blasted Conqueror's haki, he would have made her topple over so that he can get away from this embarrassing situation.

"_Kami_ why do you sweat so much?" Nami complained as she saw the beads of perspiration rolling down his arms and chest. "Care to dry yourself first before I touch you?"

"If you're complaining that much then don't touch me!" Zoro snapped. He grabbed the towel around his neck and started drying himself.

"Such a good boy Zoro-_kun_," Nami cooed teasingly, enjoying the scowl that appeared again on the swordsman's face.

"Go to hell witch." Zoro replied through gritted teeth.

Nami just laughed at him, enjoying the fact that she can get on his nerves but still make him do the things that she wants him to do. Who's wrapped around her little pinky again?

"So… where do you want to touch?" Zoro growled, flinging the towel on the ground near his weights. He tilted his face a little so that Nami wouldn't see the current shade of his face.

Where exactly? Nami had no idea.

All she knows is that the moment she had set her eyes on him training on the deck alone, lifting those ridiculous weights of his, seeing the taut muscles of his back, of his arms… she'd been wanting to touch him. Eer… his muscles to be exact.

What would they feel like under her fingers?

She didn't bother answering him as her hands moved to touch the strong muscles on his arms. Softly and delicately she ran her palms on them; touching, feeling the curves, feeling their hardness.

These were the results of all that remarkable lifting of heavy weights and heavy objects and all the heavy things they have on their ship that the swordsman usually include in his daily regimen. She fought the urge to grip them just so she could feel them much better.

"My, you are a fine specimen Zoro-_kun,_" she teased.

"Shut your trap and finish it already." Zoro hissed at her. Her touch was making him shudder and there's this tingling sensation lingering in every part she touched.

She's probably going to be the death of him.

Her hands found their way to his chest; the well-formed pectorals, hard and still glistening with light sweat. She traced the long scar that marred his body, ending up on the set of rock-hard abs that had caught her eyes the first time she laid eyes upon them.

She touched them, gingerly, as if trying to memorize their feel on her hands, on her palm, on her fingertips.

Every where she touch, she can feel the tight and hard muscles. For the first time in her life she found out that these—his muscles—and him, would be enough to drive her crazy.

She couldn't get enough of him.

"You really are pure muscles Zoro," she whispered with an amused smile as she moved to his back to touch the muscles there.

Zoro steeled himself as her hands caressed every available area on his back. He fought the shiver that was threatening make its way on his being, a result of what Nami is doing to him. Screw it! It wasn't just a touch anymore like she originally said. It was more like she was stroking him; igniting every single part of his body, making him alive and aware of her effect on him.

He clenched his teeth when he felt her hands on his lower back, touching his love handles.

Damn. Her.

"Why so stiff Zoro?" Nami whispered, her breath caressing his ear. "Relax." She purred and he realized that the witch is deliberately messing with him.

And he got it. Why he was so adamant with the thought of Nami touching him…

… because it will stir emotions and reactions that he didn't want to awaken and had been trying to control for so long.

One touch from her would be enough to make him wild.

"You should loosen up more often you know," Nami suggested; continuing her ministrations on his back, aware that his body was responding to her touch. How she loves to tease him. Just to see a crack in his usual cool and controlled expression. She deliberately ran her hand back on his abs and down to the edge of his pants, flicking it playfully.

Zoro was aware of her breasts pressing against his back and where her hands are deliberately positioned.

He was already running out of swear words to use for this witch. Argh!

She was chuckling behind him. Enjoying his current predicament.

"That's enough." He snarled, grabbing her hands before she decides to go much further down. Oh he knows the extent of what she can and will do just to rattle his nerves.

Nami laughed. "Chill Zoro. No need to be upset."

His good eye slanted dangerously at her. She's enjoying this too much. Far too much than he prefers.

She tapped his cheek with her finger. "You have damn good muscles there Zoro."

"Glad you enjoyed it." He growled out, feeling his temper rising.

"Not that much."

"Oh really? Seems to me like you don't want to stop touching me."

Nami snorted. "Don't flatter yourself too much idiot swordsman." She faked a yawn, hoping to escape their conversation before he finds a way to get even with her. "That's it. Thank you for letting me touch your muscles," she said with a wink. "I better go to bed now. _Oyasumi."_

"Not so fast you witch," Zoro grabbed her arm to stop her from moving and escaping him. Trust Nami to just suddenly high-tail it out of there after causing trouble for him. In one swift move he had her pinned against the railing, imprisoned between his arms.

"You had your fun already?" He asked with an evil smirk. "It's not fair you know."

"Huh?"

"Two can play the same game Nami." She already had her fun teasing him and making him feel uncomfortable.

Time to turn the table.

"Not fair that you were able to touch me and had your fun. While I don't get anything." Zoro muttered with a serious expression on his face. "I'm at the disadvantage here."

Nami continued to stare at him as he moved his face closer to hers.

"Where are you getting at?"

"It's only fair that I get to touch you too."

Nami's eyes widened in disbelief. Oh no. He's not going to…

But she knows she's doomed as the swordsman will not let her escape without getting some sort-of-revenge on her.

"Don't you dare touch me you moron!"

"Sshhh. Not so loud." Zoro placed a finger on her lips to silence her. "We don't want the others waking up and finding us in a rather compromising… position."

By this time Nami's eyes are as wide as saucers.

"I promise this is just pure curiosity and nothing much." He leaned closer to her, whispering in her ear. Nami felt a shiver running up and down her spine.

Blasted, pathetic, third rate swordsman. He's using her move against her! This is a taste of her own medicine…

And dear _Kami_ it would probably work on her too!

"No perverted shit. I'm not going to molest you or anything…" he repeated her words as his breath ghosted over the sensitive spot behind her ear and just above her neck.

She swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat.

"Well… not until you ask me to," he whispered roguishly, smiling suggestively at her. "And I'll make sure you WILL ask me to."

* * *

_- The End -_

* * *

This is not how I planned this fic to happen. But sometimes we just had to go with the crazy flow of the creative juices and voila! Existing grammatical and spelling errors are my fault. I did not edit it, I just went ahead and post it so I can get my 40 winks. So blame me for that.

It's a Valentine fic for ZoNa and for ZoNa fans (I hope there are still some of you out there somewhere) even if the Valentine theme in this chapter is next to nil. Anyways, Happy Valentine's day people.

So kindly READ and REVIEW please. Give ZoNa some love this heart's day. Thanks in advance! And thanks also to those who gave their thoughts about the first chapter.


End file.
